Women and society
Why do young women of certain ethnicities not get the same advantages as others? BLACK women, HISPANIC women, and WOMEN period deserve to be treated better. We have a purpose just like all people. Our issues are Housing, Money, Employment, Education, Health, and things that that the Lower East Side community seems to lack and this has a big impact on young women's lives. It's heart, not size Many people may think that women aren't as intelligent or wouldn't know something as important like this. But they do. It may not be actual facts, but COMMON SENSE!! You don't have to be a rocket scientist to know that women aren't treated equally as men or other women in different parts of the world. 99.99% of all mankind believes that women are weak or if not completely weak woman aren't as strong as a man. In my opinion, SIZE DOES NOT MATTER! CAPABILITY DOES NOT MATTER! STRENGTH DOES NOT MATTER! YOUR HEART IS WHAT MATTERS! Judging a book by its cover will oftentimes get you into trouble. Honest and real The title of this article probably caught your eye. If the article "Fed Up Honeys", were to be squished into two words, they would have to be "Honest" and "Real." The reason why is because what the authors had to say was honest and real. Every word of the article was believable. It really felt like the authors made sure they got their point across. It's surprising to find out that most of the article is about males and their relationships with females. And people all over the world think this is perfect for reading when you are in a relationship with a wife or a girlfriend. Women all over the world have the same problems with there husbands/boyfriends and people think the best way to solve that is to go and see a counselor. And that is one of the main reasons for people to read this article. It's a local issue The author makes the reader want to learn more about the issue. Woman from the Lower East Side should be especially concerned. It's agreeable that the Lower East Side is lacking resources. But who is doing something about it? It seems like they're forgetting about improving the area. They seem to help other neighborhoods but what about downtown? What about the Lower East Side? Our neighborhood does need improvement. The Lower East Side can really become even more beautiful if the effort was put into it. The article is a good one because the author really is trying to speak out to all the young ladies in the Lower East Side. The author wants us to realize that we need to step up to the plate and make a difference. We do play a major part in helping shape the community into a better place. Respect earned The story was a fair one because the authors spoke their minds respectfully and intelligently. The authors deserve to be respected for the fact that they stood up and showed their concern. If we had more people like these down here in the Lower East Side, then we could all work together to improve our neighborhoods. All we need is some strength and courage to at least try. Are you fed up, too? If this article could be described in two words it would be "informative" and "appealing". The most significant part of this article "Fed Up Honeys" is when they say “Without well paying jobs it is impossible to be a contributing member of our community and pay the increasing rents that come along with gentrification" This text is completely agreeable because when you get paid a little and you don't have enough to pay the rent when it gets higher and higher, making it harder for people who don’t get paid that much money to pay their rent every month. Personally the author wants us, as women, to understand what’s really going on in the community where so many people from this school live. What does the author want us to feel? There is not really a specific answer. While reading you could say it’s totally agreeable with what they said because I feel that same way, but at least they did something to try and change things by writing this, which motivates me to try and do something to change things. What this text makes explicit is that things in communities these days are not right or something close to that message. People don’t think there mind's have changed from reading this text just that who ever feels like things can be changed in our community don’t just say it try and make it happen. "Blah, blah, blah!" That’s it I'm done!